


What's A Soulmate?

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, FACE Family, Fluff, FrUK, France knows, Good Parent France (Hetalia), Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), M/M, Parent England (Hetalia), Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, What is a soulmate?, based on audio, face - Freeform, innocent children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: France takes little Canada to go visit his brother who is living with England and while him and little America are busy with their playdate they become curious and ask France what a soulmate is, he is more than happy to answer their question but he can't stop his thoughts from wondering to a certain Englishman.(Meanwhile England is trying to cook a meal)Based off of that one What's A Soulmate? audio things that hit me in the feels every time.





	What's A Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AGES ago but still... Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is the link as to what it is based on so you can go give it a listen if you wanted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSU8Zs0VvmI&t=38s

The summer sun was low in the sky, illuminating leaves on the trees. The smell of fresh grass lingered in the air as little Canada and little America played together, France had sat back with a glass of wine and watched them chase a rabbit.

He had bought Canada to play with America for a while, a short (type of) family reunion. Then England had offered to cook something, France normally wouldn't have agreed but today he was feeling different. So in all madness, he was now sitting on a chair drinking wine in the evening air, watching Canada and America play as England was inside, probably burning the kitchen down. Though France didn't seem to mind too much, he had bought some extra food for in case anything went wrong.

America was running around Canada who lay on the grass, France laughed at how cute they were. He observed as Canada grabbed America's hand and pulled him to sit on the ground with him.

They seemed to be talking. About something serious judging by the looks on their faces.

France smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He remembered how cute England was as a child. He uses to love teasing him, they always use to fight even as toddlers. Suddenly he felt a tinge of sadness, as he thought that England's always been so lonely, of course, he had his magical creatures and all but still... 

Though in all honesty, France was always there, even if it was fighting. No matter how much he said he hates England, in reality, France really cares about him. 

Oh, England. That sarcastic cup of cold tea that instead of adding sugar someone added salt... At least that's how others view him. Though not France. No, he sees past that. He sees past to the gentile side (one that usually shows when England's around America), he sees England's kindness (even if it is in England's own special way), the truth behind the sarcasm. 

France thought of young English compared to him now. That lead to him thinking about his features England's messy, short blond hair (that suits him perfectly), his lime-green/emerald eyes (a true beauty), his slender body (rather sexy) and of course his bushy eyebrows (secretly one of France's favourite parts). 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice little Canada and America stand up and run towards him, so when Canada tapped him on the leg he had quite a fright.

"Papa! Papa!" Canada shouted shaking him and bringing him out of his fantasy. "What is it, mon petit lapin?" Both Canada and America looked at him completely seriously before little Canada asked, "What's a soulmate?" France was completely taken back by the sudden question. "Uh, um... Well..." they were looking at him intensely waiting for the country of love to explain. 

"It's a..." 'very hard question to answer' France thought. "Well, it's like a best friend but more." France started trying to explain, America and Canada hanging on to every word. "It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person." France thought about it for a few moments his thoughts going straight to a specific person, "No, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself..." He felt a small smile tug at his lips, America looking at him in wonder.

"Because they inspire you." He stated softly lifting them both to sit on his lap, "A soulmate is someone who you-you carry with you forever." France thought of England his words becoming fluent as if he'd said them a million times.

"It's the one person who...", 'Hey frog face' he could hear England's voice in his head causing him to chuckle, "Knew you and excepted you, and...", 'Ma chère Angleterre', "Believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would." He looked down at the memorized boys looking up at him, "And no matter what happens you will always love them." France said as he kissed them both on the head, "Nothing could ever change that."

Right at that moment, England came stomping out of the house his face set in unusual calmness rather than his normal scowl.

America straight away jumped off of France's lap and started running towards him, "Britain!" He said cheerily running into the man's arms who pulled him into a surprising hug. "Why hello there chap. You been a good boy?", "Of course! Frog has been telling me and little bro some stuff," England looked at him suspiciously, "What 'stuff'?", America just giggled and climbed out of the Englishman's grasp heading back towards little Canada who was still sitting on France's lap.

When England reached France, Canada and America had already resumed playing their game. 

"You better not have been filling my precious little America's head with nonsense, Frog!" France chuckled looking at England softly with a smile, he felt joy rush through him as the other man turned away slightly blushing. "Of course not, Mon belle âme soeur..." Then there was silence.

A kind of comfortable and peaceful silence neither wanted to break. Both enjoying the moment, trying to make it last forever. Both secretly loving the others company, taking in as much of this sadly rare and precious moment. 

England let France take his hand as they sat and watched the young nations laugh and dance in the tall grass as the sunset over the field.

After a few moments England mumbled, "I burnt the food...", France let out a hearty laugh before kissing England's hand, "I know, it's okay I bought some extra."

And so life carried on.

From day to year to decade somethings never do change.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."  
\- Bruce Lee

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Again I wrote this a long time ago but kudos and comments are very muchappreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
